


Rain and Thunder

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x14, "I Do". Kurt and Blaine hang out in NYC for the first time after the wedding. Very loosely based on a specific scene from "The Notebook". You know the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a reaction fic to 'I Do' and is obviously far from canon-compliant.

It isn’t until spring that Kurt sees Blaine again after the wedding. They’ve talked almost daily, Skyped often, and Kurt has thought about him more times than he would like to admit. He tells himself that they are just friends, best friends, that happened to be in love once. He ignores the small voice in his head that tells him they still are. Even if that were true – which it’s _not_ \- everything has changed. Everything, that is, except for the feelings that still gnaw at him, always making their presence known.

Kurt stomps them down under his boot and holds them there until they are quiet enough for him to function like a normal human being.

Kurt plans to have Blaine stay at the loft for a couple days as he checks out NYADA, maybe even have him come along for a couple classes. He wants to show Blaine a few of his favorite places and try to wipe away the bitterness of the last time Blaine came to visit.  
Blaine arrives and they awkwardly hug because seeing Blaine does things to Kurt’s heart that he still doesn’t want to acknowledge. They make small talk with Rachel and Santana, then the evening is filled with laughter and some wine purchased by questionable means. Kurt falls into his bed that night, his body exhausted but his mind wide awake. He can practically hear Blaine’s heart beating from the couch even though he knows that’s impossible.

The next morning they make the trip to NYADA, Kurt leading Blaine around with their arms linked together - like friends do - and showing him the theater and the classroom buildings. Afterward, they grab lunch and decide to take a walk through the Park, a suggestion made by Blaine that makes Kurt’s insides twist up from bad memories of a different park in a different time. Kurt agrees, however, and leads them toward his favorite garden.

The weather is mild, enough for a sweater over a light shirt, even though it’s a bit cloudy. Kurt had checked the AccuWeather app on his phone and made sure that any rain would hold out until later in the day. The air is thick with humidity and the sky darkens as they walk too close together, hands and elbows and shoulders brushing against each other with every other step.

Blaine takes everything in with bright-eyed enthusiasm, so excited to be there and, more importantly, to be there with Kurt. It makes Kurt’s skin tingle with the need to touch Blaine, to hold him close and wipe away all the bad and fill the space with nothing but new and good and love. He can’t, though, _they can’t_ , because he’s not there yet. He’s not ready to take that leap of faith unless he knows Blaine will be there to catch him.

“Thanks for this, by the way,” Blaine says as they walk along a winding path through freshly manicured gardens. Kurt looks at him and is stunned with how earnest he looks. “For letting me tag along with you for a couple days.”

“You’re hardly tagging along,” Kurt replies, rolling his eyes because of course Blaine would think he’s a burden somehow. “I’m glad you’re here. And you’re welcome.”

Blaine smiles and looks down at the stone path below their feet, nodding slightly.

“Besides,” Kurt adds, “this beats the hell outta spending the day listening to Rachel and Santana argue.”

“Yeah, I can imagine how annoying that must be,” Blaine says, still looking down, his fingertips brushing over the back of Kurt’s hand as they round another corner.

“You have no idea,” Kurt responds, stepping a little further away from Blaine. He needs the distance. “I am happy that you came, though. It’s nice being friends with you again.”

Kurt takes another couple steps before he realizes Blaine isn’t following anymore. He can hear thunder in the distance and realizes that the weatherman may have been mistaken in his predictions. His theory is confirmed when he feels a rain drop on his cheek and the few people around them start speeding up their pace and head for the exits.

“We should get going. It’s going to pour soon,” Kurt says, turning around. He’s surprised to find that Blaine is standing a few steps back and staring at him so intensely that it makes Kurt’s knees a little wobbly.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Blaine asks, voice tight and hands in fists.

“I’m sorry? What, exactly, are you referring to?” Kurt feels a few more raindrops on his face.

“You keep saying that we’re just friends.”

Kurt throws his arms up in exasperation. “Because that’s what we are, Blaine. We - “

“No, don’t you dare. We were never just friends, and you know it”, Blaine argues, speaking louder and taking a step toward Kurt. Kurt backs up two steps.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Tell me you don’t feel something more. Tell me you don’t love me. But don’t tell me we’re just friends because you know that’s not all we are.”

“Blaine, I – “

“I know I screwed up. I know what I did and I know that it ruined everything,” Blaine keeps going, and the rain starts coming down faster, the drops bursting into small puffs of steam on Kurt’s overheated skin and doing nothing to cool him off.

“You’re right! It did!” Kurt yells, because he’s angry now and he doesn’t want to be angry anymore, which only makes it worse. His fists are balled up at his sides and he walks forward until he can feel Blaine’s breath on his face. “You did ruin everything and I hate that you did and I hate that this is what we’ve become and more than anything I hate that I still love you despite everything!”

The rain is pouring down around them, loud and unrelenting. Kurt’s hair is dripping into his eyes and he’s trembling, not sure if it’s from the sudden cold or the truth of what he just said.

“Well you didn’t exactly make it easy, did you?” Blaine recovers quickly, calling him out and Kurt can’t even argue because he knows that he had a part in it, too. “You left, and that was fine, that was what was best for you and I supported you. I always supported you and then you were gone and you forgot everything we said we’d do. And now it’s over and I love you, more than anything, and I – “

“You’re wrong!” Kurt shouts, shaking his head and squinting to keep the water from burning his eyes. Something snaps inside him. He knows that everything Blaine is saying is true, and Blaine has forgiven him and at some point in the past few weeks, he’s forgiven Blaine, too. His heart is pounding and it’s hard to breathe, but he forces the words out as loud as he can so Blaine hears him over the rain and the thunder booming through the sky. “It’s not over.”

“W-what?” Blaine stutters, his eyes wide open and his eyelashes wet and gorgeous like they always are.

“It’s not over!” Kurt repeats and then he can’t stop himself, can’t hold back and doesn’t want to.

He grabs Blaine’s face, hot under his freezing fingers, and crashes their mouths together. Blaine whimpers against his lips and then he’s kissing back just as fiercely, fisting Kurt’s collar and pulling him in closer. The rain makes everything wet and cold, their noses are sliding against each other’s cheeks, and it’s off center, but Kurt can feel his teeth dig into his lips and it’s suddenly astoundingly hot between them.

Blaine nips Kurt’s bottom lip and backs away enough to speak. “We’re going to get sick.”

“I don’t care.” Kurt says, and kisses him again.

“Yes, you do,” Blaine argues with a small chuckle, and Kurt starts to laugh with him until they are both clutching each other, laughing hysterically, and throwing their heads back to feel the rain on their overheated faces.

They don’t let go of each other as they run out of the park and to the subway. They huddle close together in the car, paying no attention to the other passengers, and drip water all over each other and the ground, smiling between slow kisses.

By the time they get back to the loft, Kurt is frozen and his clothes are ruined, including his boots, but Blaine is with him so all that seems trivial.

As soon as the door slides shut, Blaine is pushed up against it, Kurt’s hands pulling at his soaked sweater until it’s a wet lump at their feet. Blaine’s shirt is clinging to him and his face is red, but his fingers are icy on Kurt’s skin as he works them under Kurt’s layers. Kurt hisses and pushes into him so hard Blaine’s nearly on his toes. His fingers fumble with Blaine’s shirt and he hears the faint sound of a button hitting the floor but he has no idea whose it is and really doesn’t care. Not when Blaine – his Blaine, always _his_ Blaine – is licking along his jaw and biting at his skin.

Kurt’s hands slide over Blaine’s bare back, skidding over the dampness and scratching his nails down until he’s at the waistband of Blaine’s pants, already loosened and hanging low on Blaine’s hips. Kurt barely registers Blaine undoing his pants, but he can feel the relief of releasing his erection from the tight, damp press of his zipper and briefs. The cool air of the loft makes him shiver and then Blaine is kissing him again. His mouth is ravenous and Kurt moans into the kiss, pressing in closer.

“I need you so bad,” Kurt gasps against Blaine’s mouth, hooking his fingers under Blaine’s briefs and dropping down to his knees, taking them down with him. It’s awkward and slightly uncomfortable with his pants still bunched up around his ankles, but he can worry about that later. Right now, there are more important things to do.

Blaine’s fingers card through Kurt’s hair and he nudges his hips forward. Kurt licks his palm and takes Blaine in his hand, stroking up and circling his thumb around the slit, making Blaine knees shake and his head thud back against the door. He’s panting hard with his eyes squeezed shut, and Kurt thinks he could come right then and there just by watching Blaine fall to pieces.

Standing up quickly, Kurt surprises Blaine with another hard kiss, and then Blaine is clutching Kurt’s shoulders and whining loudly when their cocks press together. Kurt grabs at Blaine’s ass and then moves his hands down behind his thighs and Blaine yelps when Kurt lifts him up. Blaine catches on quickly and wraps his legs around Kurt’s waist, and it’s pure bliss. Kurt rolls his hips, their skin slightly sticky with sweat and rain, and buries his face into Blaine’s exposed neck, breathing him in and running his lips and tongue over every bit of skin he can reach.

Kurt adjusts his grip and hitches Blaine up higher, moving in even closer, their cocks trapped between them and Kurt realizes suddenly that he’s already so incredibly close that he can feel his toes curling in his soaked boots. Blaine is babbling, digging his nails into Kurt’s shoulders as he tries like hell to thrust against Kurt in some sort of rhythm but failing. Somehow, that makes it even better. It’s desperate and dirty, so raw and real that Kurt could cry if he wasn’t so damn wound up and aching.

“Kurt, Kurt, oh god, yes, like that,” Blaine breathes, words disappearing and turning into moans and whines, and then he’s seizing up and spilling out over their stomachs, practically screaming. His hips are jerking up and, combined with the new slickness against his cock, that’s all Kurt needs before he’s biting down on Blaine’s shoulder and coming hard, holding onto Blaine’s thighs tightly and shuddering against him.

After a moment, Kurt sets Blaine down and they both end up on the floor, still holding each other and trying to catch their breath. Kurt kisses Blaine’s forehead and then his lips, closed-mouthed and light, and Blaine sighs into it. When Kurt whispers ‘I love you’, his cheek pressed to Blaine’s, the smile that Blaine gives him is spectacular and Kurt returns it in full force.

Kurt knows there is still a lot to talk about and there are still wounds that are not quite healed. He’s sure there will probably be more disagreements and they still have to deal with long distance for a while. It won’t be easy, but for Blaine and for what they have, it’s worth it.


End file.
